I did everything for love!
by aiyen
Summary: Natsume and Mikan had been friends.. But they got separated.. Now, Mikan finds the different Natsume from before.. Will she be able to change him back with all the drama.? Will he still accept Mikan.?Read and find out. MikaNatsume...
1. The past and the present

**I don't own Gakuen Alice/ Alice Academy**

This is my first story ever written. Though I have revised it because of many errors.. I'll be putting the rest of the chapters later and update as soon as I can. Read & Review please :)

* * *

**I did everything for love!**

by: Aiyen

Alice Academy, a unique place for unique people, people who has an alice. Each of them are so special, well, too special that you would say they were could never be bored. Well, you're wrong!

"Honestly, the school has just turned out to be an ordinary one, and boring!" Sumire shouted on top of her lungs. It's been months since they held any activities or any unusual things happened.

"Well, come to think of it, the school seems pretty quiet and dead." Anna replied.

The rest of their classmates where just there, sitting, resting their chin over their palms, frowning. Of course, it's Alice Academy. People, to be more precise, students, expect something to happen everyday, something that would surprise them.

"Who died?" Mr. Narumi said weeping his cheeks as if crying when he entered the room, he was wearing all black and even his hair was dyed black, just what the students' feel right now. Somehow the students forgot a little of their misery seeing Mr. Narumi who bought them entertainment by just his presence.

"What's up with you Mr. Narumi? Don't you think it's too early for Halloween?" Koko asked jokingly.

"Yah!" The class chorused.

"On the contrary my dear students, it's only 1 month before Halloween." Mr. Narumi replied while preparing the things he had in the table.

The students sweat dropped. 1 month is still 1 month. So why did he have to dress early. Honestly, did he run out of clothes to wear? Or maybe that's what the man in charge of his clothes suggested. He should be arrested before he catches another victim.

"By the way you we have a transferee." He said as if it's a day-to-day happening.

The students however felt different. They were very noisy, curious on whom this new student might be…

"Who do you think the new student is, is he a girl or a boy?" Nonoko asked.

"Maybe it's a boy." Yuu guessed.

On the other hand, some of them didn't seemed to mind the announcement that caused such a ruckus. Hotaru was still in her seat, reading but decided to stop because of too much noise.

"Oh… And maybe quite handsome too!" Sumire shouted with glowing eyes, her hands clasped over her chest and finally drifted into some unknown world she created for her fantasies.

"I thought you were an official fan of Natsume and Ruka?" Anna asked.

"Of course I am. I was just agreeing to Yuu." She said defensively.

"Don't lie. I can read your mind." Koko said to her.

"Don't believe them, Natsume, Ruka. You two are the only prince charming I adore… Please believe me!" She said as she turned against their direction, with a matching puppy eyes, dog whiskers and cat ears.

"Tch…" was the only thing Natsume replied.

Natsume didn't bother paying attention to them. The announcement didn't seem to interest him a bit also. He just continued reading his manga, his feet crossed over the desk. While his best friend Ruka, was sitting beside him. Just keeping quiet and fighting the urge to be curious on who this new student is.

"Ahemm…" Mr. Narumi coughed; trying to get the attention of his students who seemed to have forgotten about him and it certainly did work. All of his students' eyes were focused on him.

"Since you are all so noisy, I will reveal the identity of our mysterious new student this afternoon." He said and smiled, "And beside, she still has to get herself ready so she'll just come around later, o.k?"

The class frowned over hearing this. They finally got what they want, something unusual, so why did he have to keep it a suspense? They tried to force him in telling but no luck, he won't give in. They decided to just wait and see who this new student might be.

* * *

It's finally lunch time. Over the cafeteria the students were like working ants. They were so busy; they were squirming. Natsume could only watch them from the sakura tree he was leaning in. 

He was trying to have some peace and quiet. . His got some things to think about, more like someone to think about. He tried recalling things back then, the last time he saw her…

"_You wanna play tag?" Asked a young brunette with her cheerful little voice._

"_But we played that yesterday." A slightly older Natsume disagreed._

"_Oh…then how about we take a picture?"_

"_But we don't have any money. "_

"_C'mon, I have an idea." Not sounding even a little disappointed._

"_Hmp…" he agrees forcefully._

_The two then approach middle-aged man with a camera on his hands…_

"_Hey mister, can you take a picture of us?" She asked with her oh so over sweet voice._

"_I'm afraid you don't have enough money little miss." The photographer said._

"_Pretty please..." She said with puppy eyes_

_Little Natsume watched amused as her best friend finds a way to get what she wants._

"_OK but only one shot."_

_And their poise was simple but still sweet; Natsume put his arms around her shoulder while she had a peace sign and both had a SMILE!_

"_This is a great picture!" they said in unison and then start to laugh._

_They were walking on their way to their house when suddenly…_

"_Hey, get your hands off me!" shouted Natsume half angry and half scared as he tried to break free from the men that was holding him, in the process he dropped the picture that was just taken recently._

"_Don't touch Natsume!" She said who was already crying with fright._

"_I'm sorry kid but we have to take your friend away." One of the men in black said._

"_Don't let them take me! Help me please!" this time Natsume was really scared._

He's already 16 and it's been about 8 years since he last saw her. Although he was so young back then, never could he forget about the certain face of a girl he considered dear to him. Nobody in the academy knew about her, not even Ruka. Why bother telling him? He could never meet her since she was outside the academy. Heck, he was trying to forget about that girl himself.

* * *

It's finally afternoon, which means they would soon meet this new student. Mr. Narumi entered the class again to introduce the girl; he is the adviser of course. 

"C'mon Mr. Narumi. Don't keep us waiting!" The class said.

"Alright, please come in Ms. Sakura." He said with a welcoming smile.

The class was shocked, well, not entirely. They were just trying to fix the questions swimming in their heads. Who could the girl be, where she came from, what's her alice and things like that. But like usual, Natsume didn't even bother looking at the girl. Instead he covered his face with the manga he was reading.

"Good Afternoon, I'm Mikan Sakura!" The girl said.

"_Wait a minute. Her voiced seems familiar. And did she just say Mikan_?" Natsume asked his self. He lowered his manga to take a look at the girl that just came in.

A young brunette stood in their front, her hair was tied into pigtails but still it was pass her shoulder. She was wearing a lovely smile on her face and a school uniform as everybody else, a black blouse, red skirt, and black boots. In her hands were a couple of notebooks and a pen, probably because her bag wasn't given to her yet by the academy.

"Since you are new here I'll assign a partner for you." He paused, "How about Natsume, he doesn't have a partner."

"Noo!! I object! I can trade partners with her. I'll be Natsume's partner while she partners- -" She shouted but was cut off.

"Be quiet Sumire. She's a new student, you should be nice to her, not scare her off." Yuu, the class president tried to settle her down which she did when she sat down.

"Well, now that's settled. Ruka please transfer beside Hotaru. Mikan please sit beside Natsume. That's it; I'm going. Bye!" He said and tip toed out of the classroom.

Natsume was dumbfounded. This girl has the same name as hers, Mikan, from his childhood. Could she be her? His heart was skipping a beat just with the thought. Who is kidding, he didn't like his Mikan from before, he loved her. But this new girl, she could never be. They were both orphans so they didn't have any last name, but this girl here is Mikan _SAKURA_. Plus the Mikan he knew didn't have an alice, that's why she was outside the academy.

* * *

Although I revised it I know there are still errors. But I hope that you enjoy reading it and thanks for reading. Hope you review. 


	2. It's me Natsume!

**I don't own Gakuen Alice/ Alice Academy**

Hello there! It's been a while since I updated this one. And I'm so proud of myself. ... Thank you to those who reviewed. Hope you like this chapter. It's mainly focused on Mikan and how she feels. By the way, just saying '_hi_' to Abegail.

* * *

_2nd Chapter: It's me Natsume!_

He watched her closely, observing her, trying to point out any similarity or difference he could make with _his_ Mikan. Somehow he regretted doing so when his crimson eyes met her's, there was something there, something in the way she looked at him, something hidden in those bright eyes. But he didn't bother search, afraid of what he might find so instead he looked away.

"Hello, your Natsume right? My partner?" Mikan asked.

But Natsume only looked at her with a blank expression.

"I'm Mikan." She introduced her self.

"Tch, idiot…" Natsume said and stood up, walking towards the door not minding if class is going to start soon.

What he said ticked Mikan off and soon her composure changed. Here she was trying to make friends with him and she just ends up being insulted.

"Who are you for calling me an idiot? You don't even know me." She said in a low voice, trying to control her temper.

He only looked at her, set a deadly glare and went out with some group of boys.

"_Ahh! He's so mean!_" She thought to herself while she was trying to settle her self in her new seat.

"_I was just- - just making friends with him_." She said in thought while remembering why she wanted to be in the academy in the first place.

Before she came here she trained so hard to discover her alice and control it. She spent years of agony and suffering just doing so but she considered it nothing compared to the pain she felt spending those years without him, feeling alone and empty inside. She smiled bitterly thinking about him. She anticipated for this day, the day she would meet him again but somehow another feeling arouse, fear. She was scared he wouldn't recognize her, he wouldn't want her or worse, she was scared he would hate her because- -…

"Hey, new girl!" Mikan heard someone say. She turned around and saw a girl about her height, black haired just about her shoulder.

"Yes, you. I'm Sumire, the president of Natsume and Ruka fan club." Sumire informed her.

"Is that so? I'm Mikan, nice to meet you." Mikan said as her reply and extended her hand for a handshake.

But she just shook it. She glared at her and crossed her arms around her chest.

"Just because fate is in your side, I mean, you sitting with Natsume and being partner with him doesn't mean you can get close to him." She started.

"You still have to go through to me, as I said, I'm the president of their fan club, so any interaction with him or Ruka should have my permission." She said.

"_Fate ehh, I wonder if it's really on my side_." Mikan thought.

"Hey! Are you even listening?" Sumire asked her.

"Of course, but I don't think I should come to you if I want to talk to Natsume. And who is Ruka by the way." She asked curiously.

"He was the blond one who went out with Natsume." A boy explained who introduced himself as Koko.

"Ohh. I see." Mikan replied.

"Don't tell me you're also planning to snatch him from me!" Sumire said.

"I'm not planning to do anything with him." Mikan replied.

"I'm watching you new girl." Sumire warned her.

"What? C'mon. Let's just be friends. It's my first day. I don't want to make any enemies." She explained.

"Blehh! As long as you stay away from my Natsume and Ruka, then I guess we could be ahm- -." She was having a hard time finishing the sentence.

"Friends?" Mikan tried to supply the missing word.

"Ahm, yah, friends." Sumire agree hesitantly.

The rest of the afternoon was quite peaceful actually. The teachers were discussing usual things, things that could even be found outside the academy. She met some new friends by the way because of some activities they had like Yuu, Anna, Nonoko, Koko and Hotaru, well, somehow.

She was happy because of that. It seemed like a big achievement for her. She glanced at the empty sit beside her.

"_Natsume… Natsume_." She keep repeating in her thoughts.

"_I've missed you so much_."

* * *

Finally, it's dismissal time and Mikan was so excited. She just arrived in the academy this morning and she's dying to explore the campus. 

"Goodbye guys, nice meeting you by the way." Mikan waved to her new friends.

As soon as she was gone her classmates started a discussion, sort of evaluation.

"She seems nice." Anna commented.

"I like her, she's so jolly and full of spirit." Nonoko agreed.

"How about you Hotaru?" Yuu asked her curiously.

"No comment…" was the only reply they got from Hotaru.

"C'mon Hotaru. Don't tell me you're not even wondering what her alice might be." Anna said, forcing to get some answer from the so-called 'Ice Queen'.

"Her alice? That's intriguing." Hotaru replied still without an expression on her face.

"Come to think of it, she never told us her alice right?" Yuu said.

Back to Mikan, knowing her, she was skipping down the hall towards her room. She was a three-star according to what Mr. Narumi explained a while ago when she went to the faculty room after her class. She was happy because according to him, it's a good thing.

"This is my room?" Mikan asked, surprise.

"It's so big and so nice." She said to herself as she examined her room.

She took her baggage and started unpacking her things, which she wasn't able to do this morning. All usual things were in there. She stopped however when she held an old picture in her hands. A picture of two young kids smiling sweetly.

"I missed you Natsume." She cried.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry… I'm sorry I couldn't help you back then." She said between her tears.

She remembered the first time they met.

_Natsume had just turned 6 years old when his only family, his mother, abandoned him. She left him in an orphanage. Since then he hasn't been himself, he was always lonely and doesn't want to play with the other orphans. He's still new there but other kids were already inviting him to play but he refused. At night he was mostly awake, crying. Until the day he met her…_

"_You wanna play?" she said with a cheerful voice._

"_Leave me alone!" Natsume said walking away._

"_Hey wait!" and she ran towards him but trip and hit her head flat._

"_You OK?" He said extending his hand._

"_I think so but I got a bump in my head!" She said half crying._

"_You're so clumsy." He said teasing her._

_"I'm Mikan." she said and then hugged him to make their friendship official._

She cried even more remembering about it. The moment Mr. Narumi mentioned the name '_Natsume_', she couldn't explain what she felt. She was feeling so happy yet again she was feeling sad. The moment her eyes met his' she knew it was him. Her Natsume from before. The reason she trained hard to discover her alice was him, because of him, all for him.

Somehow, she lost the excitement of exploring the campus. She lay her head on her pillow and closed her eyes then sigh. She decided to turn on her mini radio.

_After some time I've finally made up my mind  
she is the girl and I really want to make her mine  
I'm searching everywhere to find her again  
to tell her I love her  
and I'm sorry 'bout the things I've done_

But she quickly turned it off when the words seemed to reflect and hit her. But after some seconds she turned it again just in time for the chorus.

_Boy I've missed your kisses all the time but this is  
twentyfive minutes too late  
Though you traveled so far boy I'm sorry your are  
twentyfive minutes too late_

_Against the wind I'm going home again  
wishing me back to the time when we were more than friends_

_But still I see her in front of the church  
the only place in town where I didn't search  
She looked so happy in her wedding dress  
but she cried while she was saying this_

_Boy I've missed your kisses all the time but this is  
twentyfive minutes too late  
Though you travelled so far boy I'm sorry your are  
twentyfive minutes too late_

She again tuned her radio off when her tears started rolling over her cheeks. Somehow she could relate with the song. She could just put herself on the boys' shoes in the song.

Was she too late in coming here? He did seem different, his attitude was more cold than she could ever imagine. His life here in the academy must be hard. She blamed herself for this.

"What if his mad at me for not helping him back then?" Mikan thought while sobbing.

She should have at least tried to save him. But what could she do? She was still a kid back then like him. She was also scared. But still, she felt responsible. She knew he had a rough life inside the academy, she just knew. His changed in attitude, the way he turned out so mature, and the way he looked at her.

She just fell asleep thinking about all this.

* * *

The next day she woke up early, yes, early. Hard to believe right? It was because she was full of determination that whatever happens, she'll restore the friendship she had with Natsume, she'll bring joy to him. 

After some minutes of preparation she was set to go. She started walking and noticed how the air felt. It was so cold. Of course, it's supposed to be winter. Christmas is fast approaching.

After preparing for school she slowly walks to her classroom. She regretted having woken up so early in the morning. She was still yawning and rubbing her eyes to keep awake.

She stopped at the sight of a sakura tree. There was something in it that drew her attention. It was a nice scene in a nice place. It was somewhere far from the usual places the students hang out, just perfect when you want to be alone.

She sat down and just feel the world around here. For once she felt the planets revolve around her, not the other way around. She stood up when she glanced at her watch. It was still early but she decided to go to her classroom.

She saw that their classroom was already open. She was confused because the other rooms were still closed. She walked more slowly than a while ago just in case something bad was lurking in their classroom.

"Natsume?" she asked her own self that question in a low voice.

Natsume was apparently sleeping as she just figured out. He looked so calm and so peaceful unlike yesterday. She was happy to see him like this. He's beginning to be more alike with his old self.

She was walking towards him when---

"Hi Mikan"

Mikan felt a hand over her shoulder and when she turned around she saw a big smile on Yuu's face.

"Hi Yuu, how's your morning turning out?" she asked putting on a smile.

"Nothing new really happened." He leaned his head to look at what something looks like someone. "Is that Natsume?"

"Yeah, he was the first one here. Why? Is something wrong?" she asked.

"No, nothing's wrong but I suggest you stay away from him." Yuu said it in a manner that you would be scared and warned.

"Why, he looks so cute and peaceful sleeping." Mikan asked another question as if trying to prove Natsume wasn't all that bad. She did knew him way back before.

"That's what you think but he's actually--- what did you just say?" Something struck Yuu.

"I said he looks peaceful when sleeping, why?" Now Mikan was really confused, it's really hard to make her understand things.

"No, you just said he was cute. So you already like him don't you?" He was teasing Mikan.

"If you want you can join Natsume and Ruka's official club" he added with small laughters.

"NOO!!! OF COURSE NOTTTT!!!!!" she shouted blushing.

"You're face is red Mikan. Hahaha…. You're blushing" Yuu said amused by Mikan's reaction.

"And I feel hot." Mikan added innocently.

"Maybe that's what you feel when you are in love." Yuu replied.

"No I mean I feel really hot, really ho---." She was cut off when she noticed that back of her skirt was on smoke, WAIT--- not only smokes but also on fire. She knew who the fire of alice belongs to. She's been doing a little research about him since yesterday, asking Anna and Nonoko all the things about---...

"NATSUUMMEEE!!!!" she said shouting as she tried to put off the fire by patting it with her hands. Unfortunately it only grew bigger.

"Don't worry Mikan I'll find some water!" Yuu was already in panicked. I mean this little fire could grow big and could cause some harm.

He looked around, searching with his eyes any water that could help put out the fire. He quickly focused in eyes on a pail with a floor map on it. He ran as fast as he can towards it, took the floor map out and carried the pail which fortunately had some water---dirty water at least but still water. Yuu was such in a panic that he just pours the water to Mikan and once again Miss unlucky got soaking wet with brown, dirty water.

"AHHH!!" I'm sorry Mikan" he said as he just realized what he did to Mikan but at least the fire was put off, right?

"Why did this happen to me?" she was whining while sobbing.

"You'll get more if you annoyed me again polkadots…" Natsume was pissed off when Mikan's loud voice woke him up and he just exits their room.

Meanwhile, Mikan just realized that her skirt got burn a little showing her underwear which as always is polkadots. She was feeling hot all right but not because she was on fire but because of embarrassment and anger.

"NATSUMMEEE!!! YOUUU PERRVERTTTT!!!!" She shouted as loud as she can causing the birds that were resting to fly with shock.

* * *

That's it. Hope you like it and sorry for all the errors you could find. And by the way, what month does winter starts? It's so tragic that we don't have that here in Philippines. Anyway, please review. I'm getting confuse over the details because I'm currently trying to update two stories. Please read my other stories. Bye! 


	3. A day and A night in the Academy!

**I do not own Gakuen Alice/ Alice Academy**

Finally, I'm able to update. I was planning to post at least 1 chapter on any of my stories on Nov. 27 (Natsume's birthday) but I was so busy with school work.

So I hope that you like this one. And I know that Natsume almost never talks to Mikan, however I'm trying to work on that on the next chapter. I'm still trying to work on how to make my chapters a bit more happy than the sad theme. Until then, please continue to read and review!

* * *

_3rd Chapter: A day and A night in the Academy!_

Natsume had been starring on the wall for some time now, he was holding his manga but his mind was on something.

It had been about a week since Mikan arrived in the academy.

_"Is she really the Mikan I knew?"_ Natsume asked himself.

He did want Mikan Sakura to be_ his_ Mikan from before, but a part of him was yelling a big _'No'_. With what he had become now, he didn't want Mikan to know how his life is such a mess, with all the missions and stuff.

"Excuse me!" Mikan said pulling his hairs. It made him return to reality.

"Watch it ugly!" He said and burned the tip of Mikan's hair.

"Whaa! I'm on fire! Help me!" she said while patting her hair.

"Here you go!" Sumire then threw a bucket of water in Mikan's face which made Mikan soaked with cold water, not only on her face but all over.

"What did you do that for?" she said angrily raising her fist.

"That's what you get for hurting _MY _Natsume" She said crossing her arms and stressing the word "MY".

"I only wanted to ask him something! I didn't hurt him. You, you---"

"What? Amazing, intelligent, talented girl? Is that what you're gonnna say?" Sumire said in a challenging voice.

"What?" Mikan said while bursting to laughter.

"That's funny!" she added when she had stopped laughing.

"It wasn't a joke, it was a fact. Anyway I don't need to waste my time with you. I have a lunch date with Natsume." She said and then went off searching for Natsume when she saw he wasn't there anymore.

Mikan watched Sumire turned around and when she was about of site she shouted.

"Hey! I'm just kidding! We're still friends right?" Mikan yelled but Sumire had long been gone.

"Mikan, I'm sorry about what Sumire did." Yuu apologized sincerely seeing that he was the class representative and it was his duty.

"It's no problem at all." Mikan assured him while water was dripping off her hair.

"Mikan are you going with us?" Anna glanced at her watch and thought that they would be late for the afternoon class if they don't hurry. The cafeteria is always jam-packed with students.

"Yes! I'm just going to change my uniform!" She replied a little angry remembering what Sumire just did to her.

* * *

After Mikan finished changing her uniform and they then headed to the cafeteria. When they arrive there, the moment Yuu opened the door, Mikan was shouting with joy and excitement. A lot of people were already there and the line was so long. It was also loud, as loud as the market. Luckily with all the people, the gang had managed to get a seat. They talked a little, well; Mikan was actually, the others were just listening. 

"_This silent is so annoying and boring,"_ Mikan thought and finally she could bear it anymore so she---…..

"Ahh! It's so silent. Is it always like this?" She shouted when she finally exploded. Although it was so noisy in there, her shout rise above the rest. People were looking at her with certain thoughts.

"Come down Mikan!" Yuu and the others were embarrassed by the unexpected "scene" Mikan just made.

"I'm sorry!" she said rubbing the back of her head. "I'm not just to keep being quiet you see." She apologized sincerely.

"Obviously…" Hotaru said coldly while eating her hot and spicy crab.

Mikan was about to burst into tears…

"Don't cry Mikan. It's just her way of welcoming you, right guys?" Yuu was trying to comfort Mikan.

"Yah!" Anna said in full confidence though she was in great doubt.

"She's really nice Mikan once you get to know her." another answer from Nonoko.

Yuu was glad that Anna and Nonoko were there to help him. He just realized now but Mikan's such a wild animal, so hard to control… She was like a herd of a hundred buffalos.

* * *

It had been a little early and Mikan was already in class, it's really hard to believe though. 

She greeted everyone, even those she doesn't know but she saved the best for last which we all know who is….

"Good morning Hota----"she wasn't even finish greeting when Hotaru suddenly stood up from her seat and walks away.

"Hotaru waitt!!!" She said trying to catch up with her who suddenly stop in front of Kokoro.

"Hotaru why did you leave?" she said sounding a bit sad and unwanted.

"So Koko you knew it yet?" Hotaru said to Koko, not minding Mikan.

Mikan was beginning to sound annoying and tried shaking Hotaru's shoulder, trying to get her attention. Unfortunately Hotaru doesn't mind her.

"Hurry it up Koko so I can leave" Hotaru had no expression on her face but she was getting pissed by Mikan's annoyance.

"If you wanna know what her alice just ask her. She's not really thinking about it so I can't read it" Koko said and then left.

"So you wanna know my alice Hotaru? Why is that? Do you feel that I'm an incredible person with a unique alice?" Mikan asked excitedly.

"No. I just doubt that an idiot like you would even have an alice in the first place." She said flatly.

"You're so mean but since you're my best friend I'm gonna forgive you and tell you my alice if you let my have a sleep over at your room." Mikan said trying as hard as she can to make her deal interesting enough for the so-hard-to-please ice queen...

"Who said I'm your best friend." Hotaru asked coldly.

"Well…" Mikan seemed to lost all her thought as she was taken back by Hotaru's insult.

"Fine then, just go in my room at 8 o'clock." She said then went back to her seat.

* * *

Mikan was now walking along the dormitory. She was wearing a pink pajama, just the usual stuff and a white shirt which had some decorations of flowers. She looked decent enough except for her shirt which made her look a bit childish. 

They were supposed to have the sleep over at 8 but unfortunately Mikan slept around 7 and just set her alarm clock to 8. She was walking at the dead of the night since she had woken up almost 11 o'clock.

_"Oh no! I forgot where Hotaru's room is!"_ She panicked as she tried to comprehend the drawn map on a piece of crumpled paper.

She had only been in the academy for almost 1 week or so and she didn't get the chance to visit some of their rooms.

Mikan was now half scared as she was walking, having no idea of where to go. She was completely lost, after all, the academy was a big place.

She stared at the door in front of her, guessing it would be Hotaru's. It was a bit far from he rest of the rooms, and since Hotaru was the kind of girl who seems a bit _'cold'_, she was now convinced.

_"Should I knock?"_ She thought seeing the circumstances that it was almost midnight and she wasn't sure if it was Hotaru's room.

_"But if I don't knock, I would probably be spending my whole night wandering around here."_ She tried to reason out with herself.

_"Here goes nothing!"_ She thought aloud and knocked on the door trice.

Knock! Knock! Knock!

She tried knocking again for a couple of times when nobody answered or even bothered to open the door.

She was losing her patient.

So she slowly turned the knob to see if it was luck or not and when she was positive it wasn't lock, she slowly opened the door, while it squeaked a little. She noticed that it was dark and she let her head in to examine the room.

"I guess nobody's here…" She said and she turned around.

However she was taken back and cut off guard when he saw a very much familiar face.

"Nice outfit, little girl." He smirked at her.

* * *

So how was it? Please review. I'm just updating it today coz' I don't have a class tomorrow. Maybe I'll try to update tomorrow also if I don't feel like doing my 2 projects and some homework. 

Again, Please review!


	4. A day and A night in the Academy 2!

**I do not own Gakuen Alice / Alice Academy**

Sorry for updating so late. I've been very, very busy with school works. Hope you would enjoy this.

* * *

_4th Chapter: A day and A night in the Academy 2!_

Mikan wanted to run as fast as she can, as far as she can when she saw the figure in front of her. She looked at him from toe to head and a tiny blush managed to creep on her face.

"_What's happening to me? Pull yourself together baka!"_ She commanded herself.

How could she possibly talk to him properly when she would panic by just his mere presence? She tried to gather the strength and confidence within her and stood up, trying to look casual and calm.

She wanted to look at him right in the eyes and tell him she was Mikan, she was _his_ Mikan but she mentally shook her head, afraid of knowing how much he must have hated her all these years.

"So how long are you planning to stand there?" Coldly, he asked her.

She slightly opened her mouth but no words came. She tried to search up to the back of her mind for something she might say; even a single word but she found none.

"What are you doing here?" He asked another question when she didn't answer the first, his voice as cold as before.

But she remained quiet. She didn't fling herself to him like his normal fan would do. But then again, what made him so sure she was a fan in the first place. He wanted to ask her, to know if she was _his_ Mikan but he restrained himself. Why bother ask when you know she wasn't the one you were guessing she would be. But he wanted to hope, to dream, and to fantasize. He knew he shouldn't. With the kind of life he was in right now, with all the so-called responsibilities he have to do for the academy, she no longer have a place in his life. He'd only endanger her, and make her worry. Yet, here he was. There was just something about the girl standing in front of him that he can't put his fingers.

He wanted to drive her away but curiosity got the better of him. I mean, who wouldn't wonder why on earth a girl in the middle of the night be standing on your doorway.

"Hey! Are you deaf?" He asked her, though his voice was still cold and firm it was a lot better than a while ago.

Again, she said nothing. She could only stand and absorb every thing he says.

"_C'mon Mikan! Say something!"_ She practically yelled in her though.

"_Tch…. This girl is so annoying. Why wouldn't she speak?"_ He asked himself, annoyed by the girl's reaction.

He smirked as a though slid into his perverted mind.

"_Fine, I'll try another approach."_ He though as he neared his face to her, his body almost touching hers.

When she didn't move Natsume's plan backfired.

Mikan seemed to wake from a sleep by the sudden turn of events. She didn't have the slightest idea what's going to happen next. She knew she needed to back off or something.

"Are you going to rape me?" She asked innocently.

Her question got him off guard.

"What makes you think that?" His cold voice was gone but instead it was replaced with amusement.

"Duh? You just pinned in the wall. And you have that funny look on your face." She replied without even the slightest hesitation.

He took his arms and placed them back beside him.

"Don't flatter your self little girl." He said as he left her alone, going in his room.

* * *

It was almost an hour since Mikan's clock started ringing that she finally opened her eyes. She slept late last night thinking about the incident.

She didn't bother eat or fix herself properly. Indeed she knew Mr. Narumi was a kind and understanding teacher but she was just new in the academy, she didn't want to set up a bad record for herself.

The next 20 minutes were spent by our young brunette running in the hallway. She was sweating furiously and panting hardly when she finally stopped. She tried to calm her self down and fix her self a bit by combing her hair with her fingers.

She had been standing outside for some minutes now, still waiting for the right moment to enter the classroom. She wanted to go hysterical. Mr. Narumi fed her with all sorts of complements and all she did was ruined it.

"So how long are you planning to stand there?"

Mikan looked up to see Natsume standing in front of her. Their position reminded her of yesterday, the setting of the scene, the exact same line.

"Huh?" She managed to say.

"You're not very good with words are you now, polkadots?" He asked him though he didn't bother staying for her answer. Instead he went inside and was greeted by Mr. Narumi instead of the other way around.

She decided to follow him and only smiled nervously when Mr. Narumi also greeted her. She took a glance of Natsume before putting her bag down.

"About yesterday, ahm, I just, ahm, want to…" She started out nervously.

He took his face from his manga and starred at her, I mean starred hard at her.

"Ijustwanttosaythatitwasanaccedent.IthoughyourroomwasHotaru's." She quickly said.

But he didn't reply. He continued starring at her, which made Mikan conscious.

"Is something wrong with my face?" She asked.

"There's nothing right with it the first place." He said flatly.

"Meanie…" She said in a low voice.

* * *

During lunch, all of them seemed pretty quiet. Maybe because Mikan who was always the first one to start a conversation didn't even bother to talk.

She was playing with her food. She was not hungry which was illogical considering that she didn't eat her breakfast. She had already wasted a week and still she was no close to telling Natsume her _true identity_. She was thinking of ways on telling him…

_Mikan was running towards Natsume. Her hair seemed to dance with the breeze just like what you see in the movie._

"_It's me, Mikan! You're childhood bestfriend!" She said as they both hugged each other tightly, tears running down their cheek._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Natsume was quietly reading his manga when suddenly Mikan took it and blurted out._

"_Remember me?" She excitedly shouted at him._

"_I'm Mikan. Remember? We used to play together when we were still young." Her voice seemed to plead for him to still remember him._

"_Mikan? I've missed you!" They said as both of them broke into tears._

_The audience, their classmates, were shocked by the revelation but were also touched._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"_Natsume, it's me! I'm Mikan, you're childhood friend!" She said pointing to her self while sobbing._

She sighed thinking how idiotic and cheesy those ideas were.

Yuu seemed to notice this.

"What's the matter Mikan?" He asked.

"Huh? Oh… I was just thinking." She let out another sigh.

"No wonder you looked trouble." Hotaru commented as she stood and placed her empty plate back to its proper place.

She pouted but remembered her broken promise yesterday.

"I'm sorry Hotaru. I woke up late last night and I didn't know where you're room was." She apologized sincerely.

But she didn't answer; she didn't pay any attention to her.

"I'm really sorry. If you want I'll just tell you my alice right now." She pleaded.

That caught the gang's attention even Natsume's who was eating beside Ruka on the other table.

"I forgot to ask what her alice is." Anna said.

"We were talking about that some time ago, right?" Nonoko tried to recall.

Natsume remained quiet. He was also intrigue but he didn't want to show it. After all, he did have an image he needed to protect.

"Well… How about it?" Mikan tried to convince.

Hotaru looked at her for a second or so. Mikan though she finally caught Hotaru's attention.

"If you really want me to forgive you, then I rather take your money than to know what you're alice is."

Mikan sweat dropped as the others did.

"So?" Hotaru said impatiently as she waited for Mikan's choice.

They all knew she had forgiven her but after all, she was known to love money than anything else.

* * *

That's it. Hope you liked it. Reviews are greatly appreciated. Bye!


	5. Getting Reacquainted, Part 1

Aiyen's Note: Hope you guys enjoy this and review please!

Disclaimer: I never claimed that Gakuen Alice / Alice Academy was mine.

* * *

_5th Chapter: Getting Reacquainted,Part !_

It was a great morning. The sun, of course, shine as usual, the birds were singing, in their own way and the students were busy making their way to their respective classes.

This had always been a routine. And speaking of routines, Mikan Sakura was at it again! It was way pass 8 when Mikan finished preparing herself. Of course, if someone didn't stay up late last night writing useless stuff to their diary, they would have woken up early and wouldn't be late now, would they?

"Oh no! I'm totally died!" She ran as fast as she could, constantly glancing at her watch, almost not breathing.

With the speed of lighting, she managed to break her record and arrived at class with only 3 minutes of running. She took the last glanced at her watch and combed her hair with her fingers (Sorry, she couldn't afford to buy a decent comb) and took a big deep breath.

"_Wait… Remember yesterday? I met Natsume here."_ She thought to herself.

"_Maybe he'll be late again." _

"_Should I wait for him? We could chat here and all."_ She thought dreamily.

"_Stupid! You're already late and you're still thinking about that. Put that aside why won't you?"_ A part of her refused.

"_No, you're stupid! Why would I put him aside him he was the reason I entered this academy?"_ She retorted, feeling smart all of a sudden.

"_But if you keep being late they might throw you away. Then what?"_ A voice in her head said.

"_Throw me away? Don't you think it's kinda harsh?"_ She fearfully thought.

"_Better safe than sorry."_ The bright side of her mind kept telling her.

"_Well… Guess you're right."_ She finally made up her mind and got ready to apologize for being late."

"Sorry Mr. Jinno for being late. I promise this won't happen again." She bowed, hoping that she'll be spare from his known punishments.

A couple of seconds have passed and yet there was no reaction from the great Mr. Jinno. Mikan raised her face up and saw that the class had been cleaning, but stop upon hearing her. She immediately froze on her spot.

"Nothing to see here…" She laughed nervously as she approached Hotaru and the gang hesitantly.

She was surrounded with stares, with a look of "This girl is so weird"…

She sighed heavily.

"Hey guys!" She said quietly.

"Hi Mikan. Just pretend nobody saw 'it', o.k.?" Yuu smiled reassuringly.

"What do you mean pretend nobody saw it? Everybody still staring at me!" She whined.

"Yah. It's because you are just so weird." Sumire, out of nowhere, said.

"Don't worry about it Mikan. Once, Sumire mistook someone as me. She went wild with him when he didn't respond to her. But- - hahaha- - …" Koko laughed so hard he wasn't able to finish what he was about to say.

"Oh… That's right… Hahaha" They soon ended up laughing while Sumire struggled to keep them from spilling it.

"Way to go guys, you totally cheered me up." She said sarcastically.

"_Honestly, I don't know what they're talking about. They might wanna tell me what's going on before laughing. I don't get it at all." _Mikan thought.

Mikan scanned the class to see what was going on. She wondered why they were cleaning. Shouldn't they have class right now?

"Hey Hotaru. Where's Mr. Jinno?" Mikan asked her.

"Don't talk to me idiot. After you just embarrassed yourself, they might think we're even friends." Hotaru nonchalantly said. (Got to admit, it's a bit ahm, mean for her to say that.)

Mikan nonetheless tried to shrug Hotaru's comment and with a wry smile said, "C'mon. We are friends. Best friends to be exact."

"Fine… There won't be any class today. They've got a meeting. Mr. Narumi would be back in a while to check if we'd clean the room, then we can go and do whatever we want." Hotaru explained (Mikan's opinion about them being best friends must touched her).

"Ohhh…" Was the only thing Mikan could say.

So, she took a broom and started sweeping. Totally getting over her 'issue' just a while ago. They've been cleaning for hours when Mr. Narumi arrived, finally.

"Now that's what I call cleaning. But ops, still not clean enough for me." He chuckled.

A lot of death glares were thrown to him. And the murderous looks on the students eyes has only one message, "We're done cleaning. Now, let us go or there's gonna be bloodshed."

"I was just joking…" He let out a nervous cough.

Just in time, Natsume, followed by Ruka, came in without even giving the slightest attention to Mr. Narumi.

"You can all go now." Mr. Narumi said.

"_Hey! No fair! We spent hours of cleaning and Natsume can just go off like that!"_ Mikan protested in her head.

"Mr. Narumi!" Koko waved his hand.

"Mikan here doesn't think it's fair that Natsume can just go off like that seeing that he didn't clean." Koko said loudly, definitely for all ears to hear.

All eyes turned to Mikan who by the way had become pale and looked like she's going to collapse any moment now.

"I…I- -" She tried to come up with some lame excuse but she couldn't, specially when Natsume's fan girls were ready to take her down and kill her and he, Natsume Hyuuga, was looking at her.

"Hmp…You are right." Mr. Narumi paused for a while and thought. She was sure he was not going to let him clean because everything was as clean as it can be.

"Fine then… Since Natsume didn't clean, he'll have to tour Mikan around Alice Academy." He decided.

"You are Mikan's partner after all Natsume, and she really didn't get a proper tour here which is given to every new student." He explained.

Mikan's mind literally went blank. While the fan girls definitely went wild.

"It's not fair!" Some said.

"Natsume didn't toured me when I was new!" Others yelled.

"Who knows what that girl might do to our dear Natsume!" Few protested.

"Well…See yah. Hmp…Come to think of it, the head admin had a problem finding a suitable time for Mikan's tour. Guess they don't have to worry about that. I'll tell them you volunteered to tour her Natsume." He said with a grin on his face.

"So what are you gonna do Natsume?" Ruka whispered to him.

"Dunno…" He said calmly.

Out of nowhere Hotaru appeared.

"Hey Ruka, remember you didn't clean too. Do as I say or else I'll tell Mr. Narumi to give you some crazy task to do." Hotaru said in dry tone.

"_No! I don't want to get any stupid tasks from that blonde, nor do I want to do what this girl tells me. I'll end in a mental hospital either way."_ He thought deeply.

"So…"

"C'mon, can't I just pay you?" He asked, almost pleading.

"No way Nogi. I'll earn more from what you're gonna do than all you can actually give me."

Hotaru walked away, probably going to Mr. Narumi… Ruka started chasing her.

Only few students remained in class, mostly females. Mikan took a big breath before deciding to talk to Natsume which of course, after making a mental note never ever think about the past she had with Natsume when Koko's around. She wondered why he never read her thoughts when she's thinking about it. It would be easier if Koko would just spill her secret past to Natsume.

"_Breath…Breath… You can do this… You used to play with him, you're buddies, remember?"_ She constantly reminded her self.

"Hey Natsume…" She said out, her voice more confident than she really felt.

"Hn…" Natsume eyed her.

"Ahm… I think we should start going if we ever want to finish touring the academy for one day!" She smiled brightly.

"What makes you think I'll be touring you?" He asked sharply.

"Stop being mean! Mr. Narumi said so."

"C'mon… Please?"

"I wanna go to Central Town first and then I wanna go- - ." Mikan's babbling stopped when Natsume interrupted her.

"Fine… Just shut up." An annoyed Natsume spoke. And trust me, you don't like it when he's annoyed. Surprising enough, he didn't use his alice.

He stood up followed by a skipping Mikan.

"I always have my way." Mikan said smiling.

"You sure do." Natsume said under his breath.

I'm currently working on part 2..

Hope you review! And for those who reviewed my stories, thanks a lot! You guys make me happy...


	6. Getting Reacquainted, Part 2

Aiyen's Note: **Hope you review! I honestly don't know what's happening with this fic. It was suppose to be a sad fic but then it turned out all wrong. So, in the chapters to come I'll try my best to make it as sad as possible.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice / Alice Academy

* * *

_6th Chapter: Getting Reacquainted, Part 2_

It was really his lucky day! He just came from a mission, his dead tired and now he's stuck with a girl that talks nonstop. Oh, he could just hear himself rejoice!

Honestly! There are a lot of things he wanted to do right now, all right, maybe just one thing but I guarantee you it's not touring this Mikan Sakura around Alice Academy. He wanted to sleep right now, so why did he agree to this in the first place? That's right! It was because of Mr. Narumi who apparently told the head admin that he'll be touring this clumsy, naïve girl.

Fine, so if he can't refuse then he'll make this girl ditch him so he can peacefully rest. How hard can it be? But then again, this is not just any girl, this is MIKAN SAKURA we're talking about.

"So I was thinking that maybe we should start at Central Town since most of our friends are there!" She said cheerfully. She had to admit, once she started talking to Natsume she kinda found it hard to stop.

"Our friends?" He asked with a frown expression.

"Yes, our friends… You know like Hotaru, Anna and Yuu and - - " She started naming few.

"Hold on. We're not even friends in the first place." He said coldly.

Mikan stopped on track when she heard him say that. I mean, who wouldn't? She can't believe he just said that. She couldn't help but feel the uneasiness to breath, she had to let her feelings out and cry out badly. Sure he doesn't know, yet, who she was but still, it hurts!

"_Hey, how can you say that? We're best friends, remember at the orphanage. I was your first friend there." _She wanted to say this to him and so much more, but somehow she couldn't.

"Hey, stop being a slowpoke." He called out.

"Ahm… Yes." _"No matter what happens, I'll make sure you'll find out who I truly am."_ She said with full determination in her head.

"I'm so excited. You know this is my first time going to Central Town…" She tried to be cheerful.

"Hn…"

They were pretty silent as they walked to the bus.

Natsume sat at the back with an empty sit beside him. Mikan was about to sit there when he stop her.

"This sit is already taken." He informed her.

"Huh? By whom?" She asked, curiously.

"By me." He simply told her.

"Whhaat? C'mon. Stop being mean, I would have rather hear you say that Mr. Kitty is sitting there than that stupid reason of yours." She stuck her tongue out.

"By whom?" He asked her with a bit of shocked expression.

"By Mr. Kitty. Oh well, if you really don't want to me to sit beside you then I'll sit in front of you. So, if you change your mind or want to talk to me just tell me, o.k.?" Then she proceeded to the sit in front of Natsume.

He starred at her, pretending not to care when deep inside he wanted to call her and ask her something important. Going back to what had happen 8 years ago…

"_Hey Natsume, let me introduce you to someone. He's been my other best friend here." She jumped excitedly while telling him._

"_What? Your other best friend?" He asked him, with a bit of jealousy hidden in his curious voice._

"_Yep. You're gonna love him! C'mon…" She reached out for his hand and dragged him far from the playground._

"_So, where is he?" He asked her._

"_He's here." She flashed him a big smile._

"_Where? Stop fooling me." He sounded a bit annoyed._

"_Mr. Kitty I'd like you to meet my other best friend." She said, talking to no one other than him_

"_Natsume this is Mr. Kitty… I've known him since a long, long time ago." _

"_Don't tell me… This Mr. Kitty of yours is he your imaginary friend." He let out a sigh of relief._

"_Well… Kinda… Before you came here, Mr. Kitty helped me make it through and always made me smile. But now his our imaginary friend."_

"_No way. That's totally crazy." He was about to go back playing when he heard faint sobs._

"_Oi. Are you crying?" _

"_No…" She managed to say and lie when tears were flowing down her cheek._

"_You're such a crybaby. Fine, hey Mr. Kitty." He pretended to talk to someone._

_Mikan's face lit up at that._

Is it really a coincidence or is this Mikan Sakura the Mikan he knew before.

For Natsume, going to Central town went was boring, nothing happened at all, not that he ever wanted something to happen in the first place.

As for Mikan, saying that is kinda hard. You see, it wasn't at all boring for her it was just pure torture. Due to some bad luck, she ended up sitting with a fat student, not that she mind, who kept on eating and talking at the same time. His saliva constantly showering on Mikan's face.

"I should have brought an umbrella." She said, almost in a whisper.

"What did you say?" The student beside her asked.

"What? Oh… Nothing." She replied.

"Oh really. Coz' I thought I heard you say something. Maybe there's ghost here. My friend… Blah… Blah…"

And here you thought Mikan talks nonstop.

To top it all, the alice of this student was even worse, far worse. You see, the sweats that he produces turns into a stink bomb when he activates his alice. No wonder the sit beside him was vacant. Poor Mikan…

"_I'm pretty sure this guy belongs to the dangerous ability. This smell is suffocating me!"_ Mikan whined in her head.

And the rest of the trip went like that. Mikan almost kiss the ground when she step off the bus and finally inhaled fresh air.

"C'mon polka dots… Don't got all day you know." He said coolly, one hand inside his pocket.

"You do know I have a name, don't you?" She asked him.

"So what if I do?" He asked back.

"You could at least call me that and not some weird nicknames."

"So, you're telling me to do?" He asked her, his expression was dark which scared Mikan.

"Oh no… Of course not! Then polka it is." She blurted out.

Upon smelling Mikan's fear, Natsume could almost taste victory. He could just imagine himself lying in his bed peacefully, you might say his over reacting, going all through the trouble just to get like what, 3 to 5 hours of sleep. But if you just knew what kind of hell he had to go through you would understand him.

It wasn't like he was being selfish or anything, to be honest, he could have scared this girl far more worse. But there was a strange feeling like he couldn't determine what that was stopping him. No, it's not love or any kind of infatuation, it more like guilty. For the first time in his life he actually felt guilty.

He didn't know what made him feel that way, but it sure bothered him.

"C'mon… Let's go get some ice cream." She pulled him.

"Stop pulling me. And stop feeling like we're close or something." He told her, his face full of disgust.

Again, it hit her hard.

"I'm not. I'm just being friendly to you. Besides, I'm not like some fan girl you know, so stop looking like I'm something so hideous." She said quietly.

"Well… You are, there's no denying that." He said at her, without even the slightest hesitation.

"_What? The nerve of this guy." _Mikan thought.

"Let's go… We're done with this place." He walked out.

"Wait… I haven't explored the shops here yet." She said almost pleading him to stay.

"You can come here again if you want. Right now we need to finish this stupid tour." He slightly looked back to face her.

"Wait! How about a deal? We'll explore Central Town and after that you can live. I'll tell them if they'll ask me that we toured the entire Alice Academy." She said, her face serious.

"What if they'll ask you questions about what you have seen? They won't just believe what you say them you know."

"Just leave it to me. I can handle it." She said with full confidence.

"Fine." He simply replied.

"So let's get starting."

They started walking first through some store that sells about any crazy stuff. For instance, there's this small robot toy that only says insults, I mean, who would buy that thing? Wait… Someone she knew would. She tilted her face to take a look at Natsume who was apparently starring at something. Weird. And then he walked away.

Curiously she walked to take a look at it. It was nothing special really. Just a sort of helmet thing. But here in the Academy, she doubt it was all that plain, so she tried to put it on and switch it on, trying to find out what it does.

To her surprise, a younger version of the present Natsume appeared before her. At seeing that, she wanted to cry badly. She walked up to him and tried to hug him but she passed right through him. Memories of that past came rushing through her head like some movie clips.

Before Natsume could see it she took of the helmet and looked at it intently.

"Hey miss, what exactly does is this for?" She asked the girl in charge.

"Ahm, this? Oh, you should really buy this. It projects the person, or thing your thinking." She explained.

"Oh…"

"You know, a kid invented that using his alice because he missed his parents so much." She added.

"Well… Thank you." She said and placed the helmet back.

A smile curled down her lips. So Natsume wanted to see someone so badly. It could be his mother but then again, it could also be her. At least things are not so hopeless after all…

Aiyen's Note:** There... Hope you like it and hope you review. Thanks to all those readers who supported this fic. **


End file.
